The invention concerns a screw connection device for fluid lines, in particular for motor vehicle fluid lines. In the framework of the invention, at least one tubing or motor vehicle fluid line is connected to a wider fluid line or access line or a connection unit. A motor vehicle fluid line means, in the framework of the invention, a fuel line or a brake fluid line.
Screw connections of the type specified above are known in the field in different embodiments. Many of these known screw connection devices are distinguished by a disadvantageously low release rotation angle, or loosening rotation angle. In screwing said screw connection devices, in particular, a turning of the fluid line may occur together therewith, and through a torsion in the fluid line, a spring force is then stored, as it were, in the fluid line. The torsion in the fluid line generates a return torque, which may lead to an undesired or uncontrolled loosening or releasing of the screw connection device. An undesired loosening or releasing of the screw connection device can, in particular, also be caused by vibrations, such as those that frequently occur in motor vehicles. A loosening or releasing in this manner of the screw connection device can result in very disadvantageous leakage.
In response to this, the present invention addresses the problem of providing a screw connection device of the type specified above, with which an undesired loosening or releasing of the screw connection can be prevented in an effective and functionally reliable manner.